


Unseen

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm sorry babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stanford doesn't realize that it's too late for him.





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a piece done by Doberart on tumblr --> http://68.media.tumblr.com/209f14698c04bb1ec4433852139a78d6/tumblr_op2s5f9Q8f1uzubo4o2_1280.jpg

It all just happened so quickly.

Dipper and Ford had gone out to explore a part of the forest the researcher hadn’t been to in years, Dipper smiling and laughing as his uncle told tales of his many escapades. After a long day the two settled down to make camp, Dipper so innocently asking for a hug his grunkle was all too happy to give. The older man smiled as he embraced his grandnephew, unaware of what was about to happen. The smile on Dipper’s face turned maniacal, eyes shining yellow as the child produced a large carving knife and drove it into his grunkle’s back with a laugh. The man stiffened before his body went lax against the giggling child, who pushed Ford onto the ground with a laugh that was all too familiar. Blue eyes were dulled as the demon possessing Dipper seemingly just vanished, the young teen confused before he looked down.

His anguished scream and sobs could be heard throughout the forest.


End file.
